


Greeting

by whyamidoingthisitswrongbutiloveit



Series: Happy Ending Guaranteed [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5122427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whyamidoingthisitswrongbutiloveit/pseuds/whyamidoingthisitswrongbutiloveit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>referring to prompt #12 from <a href="http://thinkwritten.com/365-creative-writing-prompts/">this list</a><br/><b>Greeting</b>: Write a story or poem that starts with the word "hello"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greeting

**Author's Note:**

> 5 min drabble during my break at work (yes, I work january 1st-december 31st), no editing, no re-writing.

"Hello, Dean"

Through out the years, Castiel has changed, from a squinty, sometimes bossy, social awkward weird dude to... someone else. 

Well, he's still squinty, but it's adorable.

And the social awkwardness is amplified since he really likes to be as close to Dean as possible.

And he's still not _really_ stomping down on his bossy way (not that Dean dislikes that, on, uh, several levels), but what changed at first was that he grinned his gummy smile the first time Dean called him Cas and not Castiel, thus effectively taking the first step.

 

What makes Dean happy though, is that Cas' regular greeting of, "Hello, Dean" now is so very often only said when they speak on the phone or Skype. Because for the last couple of months, instead of "Hello, Dean" they exchanged pecks on their cheeks, at first. Now, a groan from one of their friends (or a collective one, often enough) reminds them that steamy-hot make-out sessions are not an acceptable social norm, anywhere.

 

What makes Dean really happy though, is that Cas has been greeting him with "Good morning, Dean" as soon as he had opened his eyes for the last few weeks, too.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll admit it, I'm a kudos-slut and they are appreciated :D


End file.
